


Love Letters

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: LadyBug Related [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Disclaimer, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Damain Al Ghul Wayne. That is his name and he has never been taught about the light of this word, only the shadows that he resides in. After being dumped at his father's home, he starts to act strangely. Not that they would know, but they say nothing since they made a deal with him about it. Until one day at the Titan's Tower....
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, maribat - Relationship
Series: LadyBug Related [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835749
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

The league of Assassins were known to be cold and calculating. Nothing stands in their way or kept hidden from them. When their leader's daughter, Talia Al Ghul became the mother to the son of Batman, a man they could respect in a way, they were pleased only because their leader was. An Heir. That was what the child was and they would cultivate him into a proper one, fit for their Leader's approval.

\----------------

His education in the ways of the league has been uninterrupted and going smoothly. It was difficult and harsh, but he survived. He continued to live for seven years; his current age. He is on a mission in Paris, France. His job is to find a mole that's been hiding and kill him. After that, he is to find the information he stole and bring it back. He is given three months to do this. If he goes over three months, he will be deemed incompetent and taken off the mission. Then he will given stricter training.

\---------

_I observe my surroundings, noting what could be an exit and what could be a weapon. I am tailing the target, the mole, as the sun goes down. He doesn't seem to notice me but is checking over his shoulders. As I follow him, he leads me to an abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city. I do not go in. Not right a way that is._

_I wait until the sun is completely down and slowly make my way to a window in the back, I glance into it as carefully as I could. His back is facing me. Could be a trap._

**(I am not very good with scenes like these, therefor I will cut to after reporting the success of the mission.)**

\------------------------------

I start to look a round me and find that it is day break. I have two days before they can pick me up. I must lay low before then. I walk farther into the alleyway to a void being seen. I can hear chatter of the locals and tourists waking up and begin their day. Such weak and soft things they are, civilians. I wonder how they survive the cruel world without being as strong or as smart as someone like me, who is far above them and have superior skills? I would mock them some more, but then something caught my eyes.

A small girl with pigtails, a black and red jumpsuit. The chest area is black and her sleeves are red. The cuffs are black and the lower torso is red with black lining her sides down to black leg cuffs. The sleeves are loose and the pants part puffs out a bit but also seems to fit her just fine. She has freckles doting her cheeks and the biggest and purest blue eyes he's ever seen. She calls out to the huge man walking next to her. The man is a giant with an apron. Her smile makes her as innocent as the many other children in the world yet somehow even more.

"Papa!", she calls the man.

_She is so small....compared to everyone else of the streets of Paris and even more so next her father, who smiles just as warmly._

Realizing he has stared enough at the passing civilians, he makes quick work of himself and finds his hide a way until he can be picked up.

\--------------------

**BYE BYE FOR NOW~**


	2. Chapter 2

\-----

Here is the full body of the jumpsuit. I wanted to draw to a dress, but sometimes I can't draw. I know this isn't a chapter, but I have to think to get to the main points in the story.

\--------------

**BYE~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

\---------------

He was hungry so he hadn't been able to stay in his hide a way for the rest of the day. He was prepared to stay for a long time but being an impatient child, he cut that time much shorter about a month and a half. Dressing up to look like a civilian, he heads out with his wallet in his breast-pocket. Paris was a bright and relatively safe city but that didn't mean there wasn't any crime.

He walked down the sidewalk as a few civilians walked the other way. He observed places that may be what he's been looking for. One establishment seemed to be a small restaurant. A local restaurant seems to be a good idea and he has more than enough money on him, after all how could he finish the mission if he didn't have any cash on him?

Entering the building, he sits in the most optimal spot in case he is recognized or an attack of any sort happens as well as observing the people surrounding him.

In the table next to him is the family he previously saw, the girl wearing a dress now and there is a woman, assuming to the mother, with them. 

"Mamon, bathroom!"

The woman chuckled and got up with the girl trailing behind.

He glanced at them as they past, the mother glancing back and he quickly looked the other direction. He made himself look relaxed even if that's not true. His arm resting other table and his chin resting on the back of his hand. He slowly filters his eyes a round and zero in on the waiter walking to his table.

"Hello, my name is-"

He doesn't bother listening to the introduction and grunts; taking the menu and looking it over.

"I want the Pork Panini Melt with extra mayonnaise and mustard. I will drink only bottled water.", he says.

"Alright, it will be here is about fifteen minutes."

He nods and continues as before with nothing to do, but then he hears a chair pull out and sees the little girl try to get in the chair at his table.

"What are you doing?", he speaks roughly but gets up to help her.

Her mother is watching them and he denies being frighten of her judgement. So he lifts her up and places her on the chair before pushing it in.

"I wanna play with you!", she smiles brightly with chubby red cheeks.

He sits back in his own chair and maintains his neutral expression, careful not to look unpleasant or bothered. Civilian children are spoiled and loud, he must keep attention a way from himself.

"How would we _'play'_? I did not bring anything that would be entertaining and you did not seem to either."

"By talk, silly! I'm Marinette Dupan ching! Du...du....dupin....???", Marinette gets flustered and confused. 

Marinette may not be able to say her name properly being that she is five, but he is seven and far better at conversing even if he doesn't do so often.

"I am....Damian...tell me, Marinette, what made you want to sit here?"

Damian may not want to have anything to do with the weak and soft looking creature in front of him, but he must keep up the civilian act especially with Marinette's parents watching- stars in their eyes and her Dad recording.

He must get that video later.

"Cuz sitting over here is alone! I want friends!" **(You were sitting by yourself and looked lonely. I want to be friends with you.)**

"I do not....", he pauses to think of how to reject her without making her cry and have her parents ire directed at him.

"Here's your order!", the waiter comes back with his and her food.

Damian assumes that her parents told the waiter that she'd be sitting with him. He wants to curse. Her naive **(innocent)** stare burns his tongue keeping him from doing so out loud. He's really starting to hate month long missions that require acting like a civilian or even being in public during the day.

He is surprised at how quiet and well behaved Marinette is while eating. Her parents must being excellent at teaching her more than he thought. During the meal, she didn't make a mess like some of the other children seem to be doing in the restaurant and using her manners like her parents taught her. After they finish and place the plates in a stack in the middle, they start talking again.

"Marinette, your company is adequate."

"What's that?"

"Good, it means you are....good. Some what."

"Yes, I am a good girl! Pat me."

"...What is a 'pat' ?"

"Oh! You go like this."

She jumps up in her chair and he tenses a bit, trying to control himself. She leans over the table to gently pat his hair. After tapping his head three times, she sits down and stares at him, waiting. Collecting himself, he copies her action with reluctance. Being much more gentle than her, he pats her head two times. After the second time, she takes his hand keeps it on her head and smiles happily at him. He feels incredibly awkward. He does not attempt to smile, knowing it would be a horrible disaster. Finally she lets him go and he sits down in a more comfortable position.

"I like you, Domino....Dami-"

"Stop, just....you can just say Dami. I will let pass for now since you do not how to eloquent at the moment. However, that changes the minute you speak my name correctly."

"Okay, Dami."

\--------------

**BYE~~**


	4. Chapter 4

\--------

Damian and Marinette continue to talk until her mother comes to take her home. 

"Sweetheart, it's time to go. Say good bye to your friend."

Marinette smiled back at her mother and turned to her friend and frowned. She didn't want to leave yet and told him so.

"There's not really anything you can do though, you should listen to your mother.", he responded.

Then she had an idea.

"Dami, you come with us! We have snacks! Wanna play more!", she exclaimed brightly.

"Marinette, that's not how you ask someone to come play and he might have plans already. I'm sorry....oh! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Marinette's mother, Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Her father is over there, his name is Tom.", He waves excitedly over at them.

"Mrs.-"

"Please call me Sabine."

"...Sabine is correct. I must head back now. It was....nice to meet you...all of you. I do have to go but the next time I see you, I will try to say hi if I have the chance."

\------------

Damian gets to his hide a way and go to sleep. He does not dream and he doesn't sleep peacefully but he gets the required hours of sleep since he won't be able to when he gets back.

He waits and waits and waits but when it was time to be picked up, he gets a call instead.

"Mother? Where are you?"

"I am not picking you up."

"...What. Why is that Mother?"

"Some problems came up and we have been delayed. The next call you receive will tell you when we are available to pick you up."

"I understand mother, I will lay low until then."

"Good. Til then."

\-----------------

Damian is in a dilemma and he does not have plan for it. He supposes he should have thought of if they are held back and have a back up plan for if it happens again.

Though that means he has nothing to do and he certainly can't train with such little space....maybe the offer Marinette gave him is still open. He dresses up as a civilian again, and with heavy research, he finds that Marinette's parents own a bakery.

Once he locates it, he begins his walk inside. The minute he does enter, he notices Marinette spot him and quickly making her way to him. She's running and if she doesn't stop they'll both fall at least that's what it looks like. Damian thinks he would still be standing but he'll have to hold Marinette so she doesn't fall. **(Little Marinette is more sturdy than he thinks.)**

"Marinette! No running in the bakery!", Sabine calls out.

"Oh, sorry mama! Papa!"

Marinette then starts to skip over to him and try to hug him. He dodges her and holds her shoulder at a distance.

"I am not comfortable with that."

"Oh...Sorry Dami. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"...That is fine. Is there somewhere we can sit?"

Marinette perks up and calls out to her parents.

"Mama, Papa! Me and Dami go play! My room has lots of stuff!"

"Okay, but try not to make a mess."

"Okay!!"

\----------------

Marinette wears a white dress with a jeweled neck line and soft pink ribbon, soft pink gloves and boots. Damian is wearing a dark green button up with folded short sleeves and a black vest, black pants and dark red flats.

\------------------

She holds Damian's hand and lead him to her room with a bunch of pink frilly things and he tries to hold his tongue from saying anything. He can't have her crying, he doesn't know how to make her stop with out permanently doing so. Perhaps he should research casual interactions?

"I like to color! Want to color?"

She shows a spot on her wall that she's been coloring, it honestly looked like a bunch of scribbles to him. He, again, says nothing and asks her something instead.

"Does your parents....Sabine, let you draw on the walls?"

"Yes?", Marinette didn't get what he meant.

"....How about we draw on this paper right here?", he picks up one of the scattered papers on the floor.

"Okay!"

\---------------------------

**Bye for now! I have a whole lot of pictures for this I drew!**


	5. Chapter 5

\-------------------‐----------

Daman watched Marinette scribble on the previously blank white paper. He was still bored. He had nothing to do and there isn't anything he could. Marinette suddenly stopped and stared at him with a pout.

"Is Dami sad?"

He looks at her carefully, "No, why would I be sad?"

  
"You look.... um.... your face go-". she makes a vague gesture to him and then goes into a thinking pose.

"You face is like kitty!"

He frowns at her and speaks again, "I am not a cat."

She forgets what she was saying and starts talking about cats and candy.

"Oh! I like kitties, but I not have one...no candy either....."

"Why is that?"

"Cuz.....mama and papa say no....."

"You live in a bakery, I am not surprised.", he comments before realizing that she is starting to look like she will tear up.

Quickly, he distracts her with the hatch that leads to her balcony. He takes her hand and they walk over to it.

"It goes outside right?"

She perks up and smiles.

"Yesh! I gonna have pretty flowers!"

\-------------

Marinette and Damian began to talk more and more. Damian finds that hanging out or as her parents put it, having a "play dates", was a good way to help with his patience. Completely ignoring the fondness that was growing or that fact that he cared about what her parents thought of him and his actions. He would also teach her some basic Arabic and a little big of math. He taught her some skills that would help her in the future. He also suggested to get her some ballet classes to help her clumsiness.

When he first left the bakery, he remembered to get the video her dad got and cut out the parts that had him in it. Tom would scratch his head as he had no idea if it was because he needed to get a new recorder or if it was the video itself. Damian let himself smirk a little.

\----------------------

When it came to Sabine sitting down with him one day and talking about not seeing his parents and how he would walk a round by himself....

"My family is unaware that I have snuck-out. They think I am in my room studying. I tend to have a lot of books a round me. I get bored quickly so I tend to do things that would interest me. Little Adventures seemed fun while I was here.", he attempted to mix truth with lies like his mother does.

Sabine looks at him with a critical eye before sighing.

"Damian.", she began.

He calmly looked at her.

"You should tell them you want to go play with kids your age.", she smiled before continuing, "We could help come up with a way you could still play with Marinette and not have to sneak out every time by yourself. It's dangerous of a small child to go out like you do."

She does not say anything about not believing him, as she did sense a partial truth. She hopes that truth would be something good for both of the kids.

\----------------

Although Damian and Marinette would spend all their time together and sometimes copy Marinette's parents, he had to find a way to get them from talking more about him being alone.

So, he did what he could only thing to do. Lie about his family dynamic.

"I-"

"Mama."

Marinette interrupts them for the first since they have talked about his walking alone.

"Marinette, what is it sweetie?"

"Dami, don't like mama's questions."

"What do you mean sweetie? I just want him to be safe."

"But, Dami is safe. Dami is with me. You here too mama. I think Dami gets sad when you say those things. Right, Dami?"

They turned to him. He only had a small moment to think and then resorted to just nodding. Sabine smiled softly at him.

"Damian, am I making you uncomfortable?"

".....yes."

"Then, I won't be pressing this matter anymore."

".....Thank you...."

Marinette then tugged him over to a table to decorate cupcakes together. While Damian's icing is precise, it lacked something that made it appealing. However, Marinette's were messy and interesting to say the least. Marinette's dad told them how proud of them regardless and was happy to eat the finished product with him.

\-----------

Damian knew he didn't have a normal life like Marinette did and some of the things her family did confused him, for instance, her parents did something that required her dad to have his mouth on her mom's cheek? He wan't sure. He watched them and find that it was a 'normal' thing that most civilians did. 

When he asked Marinette all she said was this, "Mama and Papa kisses!"

"Kiss?"

"Yes! Me get kisses too!"

This made him think. If it was a regular occurrence, perhaps he should try? After all, he must pass as a 'normal' child.

He looked at Marinette.

"Marinette, may I give you a kiss?"

She smiled at him innocently, "Yes!"

He leaned forward to her forehead and felt him get pulled up. He looked at her dad.

"Hello, Tom."

"Damian! It's too early for Marinette to get kisses from a boy!"

He looked at him with so much confusion, Tom felt slightly guilty.

"You are a boy, Tom. You also give Marinette kisses. So far as I have seen, lots of people give these 'kisses', why can't I?"

Tom put Damian and tried to explain, but Marinette pouted at him angrily.

"Want Dami Kisses! Dami kiss Mari too! Not fair! Want kisses!", she cried.

"Marinette....."

"Tom... you haven't answered my question. I thought people who were close give kisses. You and Sabine kiss, why can't we? You like Sabine don't you?"

"Well? You do like me don't you?"

Tom looked behind him to see his wife look at him smugly with crossed arms. Her expression screams, "You did this to your self, serves you right~"

Tom sweats a little before answering, "Well yes, I do, but-"

"Papa mean! Dami want kisses! Let Dami have kisses! Say sorry to Dami!", Marinette demanded.

Tom looks back at Damian after looking a round. Damain looked back him, wonder what he did wrong.

Tom felt really guilty, didn't mean to hurt the boys feelings, he just want to protect his little cupcake from liking boys too early. He caved.

"I'm sorry, Damian. I over reacted. It's just.... sometimes I don't want to share. I won't try to stop you next time, I've learned my lesson."

"I accept your apology and.... forgive....you.", Damian nodded.

Marinette smiled and Sabine giggled at her husband. He looked liked a scolded puppy, a really big and hairy puppy.

"Yay! Papa and Dami are friends again!"

\-----------

Damian had kept posted on when his mother would finally pick him up and it was apparent that she would send two underlings on Friday to get him. He then related this news to Marinette, who did not take it well. She started crying for the first time he met her.

She hugged him tightly and wailed.

"Marinette, he can't stay here."

"W-why not? I not want l-let go......no friends....only Dami friend......" **(I don't want to be alone, he's all I have....)**

Damian then suggested he stay for the night as his last time together with them and Marinette agreed quickly.

\------------------

They stayed up until 10 just talking about how they could be together again.

"Marinette."

"Yesh....D-Dami....Damian?"

He briefly felt a warm feeling in his heart that she said his name correctly. He realized belatedly that he was attached.

"Would you promise me something?"

"Of course, Damian!"

"Will you go to the park you showed me, everyday? Even though you know I will be gone?"

"Yes, but why Damian?"

"It's a surprise....also.... when I go home, I won't be able to talk to you any more....but maybe...someday... when I can...."

Marinette was almost completely asleep. Damian stared at her for a moment. He turned to the ceiling as his thoughts filled him with silence. On the ceiling was several pictures they made, one with Marinette in a white dress and Damian in a black outfit.

"Good night, Marinette....my little angel."

He felt a little uncomfortable when he said that but at the same time, it felt right. After all, Marinette is an innocent civilian and a genuinely nice girl. Plus white is a great color on her. It makes since to him.

\--------------

That morning, he wakes Marinette up and watched her slowly sit up. He coaxed her to stand with dragging feet and sleepy eyes. He held her hand and they made their way to the kitchen. 

Good morning!"

"Morning Kids!"

"Morning mama....morning papa....."

"Good morning to you both."

Sabine giggled as she picked her daughter up and sat her down at the table.

"Thank you for waking her up, Damian. It's a surprise since she hasn't ever woke up right a way."

"No problem, Sabine. You just have to be patient. She did go to sleep late."

Sabine held off a teasing comment that he did too. After all, he is wide a wake.

\--------------------

**Bye for now~**

**I am, like some people, inconsistent with my publishing.**


	6. Note

**Here is a little Sneak peak for far future chapters!**

**\---------------**

**If you are little confused, it goes like this:**

Damian embarrassed with the Robin costume. Believing Marinette would have a better one.

Marinette proving him right years later.

Marinette (As a child) wondering how Damian is.

Damian (As a child) being tied up as Robin and being angry.

\------------

**These events won't happen yet, but they will.**

**BYE!**


End file.
